Rome, 2016 ad
by MachinegunM4aniac
Summary: When two helos and an escort is sent through a time warp over Afghanistan, the group must make new allies and innovate on their situation


Afghanistan, Kandahar province. The exact location is classified...

Two CH-47 Chinooks were powering up, 30 fully armed marines entering each helicopter. As the men sat down, the pilots were chatting on the radio.

"127 Hawk 1 and Hawk 2, proceed to point Zulu-Xray.'' a voice said.

''Hawk 1 copies tower, by the way you still owe me 80 dollars.'' the pilot replied grinning.

''I promise to pay you back Decaf, now get going.'' the voice replied back

''You know I hate being called that.'' the pilot said.

The Chinooks were still on the ground, the blades finally spinning.

"Hawk 1 leaving.'' the pilot said.

''Hawk 2 following.'' the other pilot said.

Both helicopters took off, flying towards their destination. The men in the back of the helicopters were talking to each other, trying to keep thier mind off of the dangers of the mission. The pilots wre chatting to each other over the radio.

"Hawk 1, Hawk 2, you got a helo escort joning you to provide cover support." The radio crackled.

"Roger Mother, we'll be on the look out for the escort." the pilot of hawk 2 replied.

"At least we'll have 30 seconds more before were shot down." Decaf said half jokingly.

Then the radio crackled again.

"Hawk 1, Hawk 2, this is Blackbeard 1-2, your chauffer for this ride. Pulling up on your six" the pilot of the escort said.

Decaf looked out the window and saw a AH-1Z cobra zoom right past his nose.

"Roger Blackbeard, we have eyes on you." Decaf said.

"What the fuck is a Corps chopper doing excorting army chinooks?" Decaf's copilot asked.

"Beats me Jag, budget cuts?" Decaf replied.

"No, I don't think so." Jag replied.

15 minutes later..

"Hawk 1, and 2 we got a storm front coming." Blackbeard said.

''Uh Mother, are you guys picking up a storm on radar?'' Jag asked through the radio.

''Negative Hawk 1, skies are clear, proceed with the objective.'' Mother replied.

''Hawk 1 copies.'' Jag replied back.

The storm quickly enveloped the helicopters, the winds were tossing the choppers lighting threatening to knock them out of the sky.

''Hawk 1,and 2 buckle up were in for a ride.'' Blackbeard said.

The helicopters were now being tossed around, the lighting was getting more dangerous. The alarms begin blaring in the cockpit. the men in the back were also tossed around. The crew chief entered the cabin, holding on to the frame to keep standing. Decafwas struggling at the controls while Jag was trying to make contact with their base.

"Jesus Christ! Are we in a hurricane or something?" the crew chief asked.

"Looks like it." replied Jag.

"Hawk 1-*static* los-*static*- radar" Mother said through heavy static on the radio.

"Mother repeat again, do you copy?" Jag said.

"Hawk 1 we are-*static*-dar*" Mother replied again.

"No copy Mother."

"I rep-*long static*." Mother said, before radio contact was lost.

"Mother? Mother do you copy over?" Jag asked, only to just hear static.

''Blackbeard be advise we have officially lost radio contact with friendlies, any thing that looks hostile is deemed a threat.'' Decaf said through the radio

''Blackbeard copies.'' came the replied.

Finally after travelling through for ten minutes inside of what seemed like a mini hurricane, the choppers come out of the clouds. Hit with bright sunlight and a clear blue sky ahead, not a mountain insight. The radio crackled again.

"Where the hell are we?'' the pilot from Hawk 2 asked.

"I don't know" Jag replied through the radio.

Decaf looked down below seeing green fields and hedgerows. Cottages dot the weapons they have

''We're over fucking France.'' Decaf said.

A boy was playing in the green field when he heard the whump sounds of the helicopters. He looked up and watch and saw the cobra zoom right over his head followed by the lumbering Chinooks.

It was the year 56 ad, Rome have been engaged in a series of wars between Gallic tribes in what is known as France in the modern world. And it just so happened that this group of American servicemen were transported back in time.

''Hawk 1, I advise we land and figure out where we are.'' Blackbeard said on the radio.

''Lets do that.'' Decaf replied.

A few minutes later the helos were on the ground and shut down. A couple of soldiers were watching the perimeter. Off in the distance a small Roman squad watched the mysterious men and their machines.

"Sir what do we do?'' asked a roman soldier.

''We greet them.'' the Leading officer said.

Out of the bushes the small group emerged. Two rangers raised their M4 carbines.

''Hello strangers, may we talk to your leader?'' The roman officer asked.

''Who are you?'' A ranger asked.

"The name's Mercurius, 5th Roman legion." the roman replied.

"How do I know your're the real deal?" one ranger asked.

"I would've killed you already." Mercurius replied.

The soldiers were still suspicious.

"All right you can come, but leave your weapons and your troops behind." a ranger said.

Mercurius spoke Latin to his squad they nodded and sat down by a tree. Then, two rangers led Mercurius to there group commander.

''Sir, we have a local wanting to talk to you.'' one of the rangers said.

The group commander turned around and looked at the roman with cold eyes. His stare sent shivers down Mercurius's spne

''Is this some joke corporal?'' the man asked.

''No sir, he asked to meet with you.'' the ranger replied back.

The group commander held his hand out, expecting Mercurius to do the same.

''Well? Are you going to shake hands with me or not?'' the group commander asked.

''I'm fine thank you. Name's Mercurius, 5th Roman Legion.'' Mercurius said.

''Major Gridwell, 75th ranger battalion.'' the major replied.

The major led Mercurius to a tent, with a folded table in it. The major sat down and motion him to sit down Mercurius sat down.

''So tell me, Who are you really?'' The major asked.


End file.
